top_drivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vauxhall
'Vauxhall Motors Limited '(/ˈvɒksɔːl/) is a British car company, a subsidiary of French car manufacturer Groupe PSA (parent of Peugeot, Citroën, DS, and Opel). Vauxhall's vehicle lineup is identical to that of Opel, but the Vauxhall brand is exclusively used in the United Kingdom, the Channel Islands and the Isle of Man. Vauxhall is one of the oldest established vehicle manufacturers and distribution companies in the United Kingdom. Its headquarters are in Chalton, Bedfordshire, on the northern outskirts of Luton. Vauxhall sells passenger cars and light commercial vehicles under the Vauxhall marque, and formerly sold vans, buses, and trucks under the Bedford Vehicles brand. Vauxhall has been the second-largest selling car brand in the UK for more than two decades.[8][9] Vauxhall was founded by Alexander Wilson in 1857 as a pump and marine engine manufacturer. It was bought in 1863 by Andrew Betts Brown, who began producing travelling cranes; he named the company Vauxhall Iron Works.[10] It began manufacturing cars in 1903. It was acquired by American automaker General Motors (GM) in 1925.[8] Bedford Vehicles was established as a subsidiary of Vauxhall in 1930 to manufacture commercial vehicles. Having been a luxury-car brand before the Second World War, after the war, Vauxhall became increasingly mass-market. Since 1980, Vauxhall products have been largely identical to those of Opel, and most models are principally engineered in Rüsselsheim, Germany.[11] During the 1980s, the Vauxhall brand was withdrawn from sale in all countries apart from the UK, the Channel Islands, and the Isle of Man. At various times during its history, Vauxhall has been active in motorsports, including rallying and the British Touring Car Championship. After 92 years under GM's ownership, Vauxhall was sold to Groupe PSA in 2017.[12] Vauxhall has major manufacturing facilities in Luton (commercial vehicles, IBC Vehicles) and Ellesmere Port, UK (passenger cars). The Luton plant employs around 900 staff and has a capacity around 100,000 units.[13] The Ellesmere Port plant currently employs around 1,880 staff and has a theoretical (three-shift) capacity around 187,000 units.[13] Vehicles manufactured in Opel factories in Germany, Spain, and Poland and sold in the UK are branded as Vauxhall. Significant former Vauxhall production cars include the Victor, Viva, Chevette, and Cavalier. The current car range, manufactured by Opel and rebranded as Vauxhall in the UK, includes the Astra (small family car), Corsa (supermini), Insignia (large family car), Crossland X (subcompact crossover SUV), Mokka (subcompact SUV), and Grandland X (compact SUV). Vauxhall sells high-performance versions of some of its models under the GSi sub-brand. Cars In Top Drives, Vauxhall has 32 cars in total. * Vauxhall VXR8 GTS (2016) * Vauxhall Insignia VXR S'sport (2016) * Vauxhall Maloo R8 LSA (2016) * Vauxhall VX220 Turbo (2003) * Vauxhall Calibra Turbo (1992) * Vauxhall GTC VXR (2016) * Vauxhall VX220 (2000) * Vauxhall Antara 2.2CDTi (2016) * Vauxhall Corsa VXR (2016) * Vauxhall Vectra VXR (2006) * Vauxhall Chevette HSR (1980) * Vauxhall Cascada (2016) * Vauxhall Mokka 4x4 (2016) * Vauxhall Astra GTE (1988) * Vauxhall Vectra 2.5 V6 (1995) * Vauxhall Astra (2016) * Vauxhall Frontera (1989) * Vauxhall Insignia 2.0 CDTi (2016) * Vauxhall Cavalier SRi (1981) * Vauxhall Nova GTE (1987) * Vauxhall Tigra (1994) * Vauxhall Astra 1.6 CDTi (2009) * Vauxhall Astra 1.6i (2004) * Vauxhall Cavalier 1.6 (1988) * Vauxhall Corsa 1.4 (2016) * Vauxhall Tigra TwinTop (2004) * Vauxhall Adam 1.2 (2016) * Vauxhall Astra 1.4i (1991) * Vauxhall Astra 1.4i (1998) * Vauxhall Cavalier 1600L (1975) * Vauxhall Astra 1.2 (1984) * Vauxhall Astra 1.6 (1979) Category:Cars Category:Manufacturers